User blog:EpicMcLarenFan890/Cars to return back to NFS Rivals?
Hey guys! Any ideas for these DLC Cars + non-DLC cars from NFS:HP 2010, NFS: The Run and NFS:MW 2012 to return back to NFS: Rivals? I've got some few ideas here. Bold text means that it's a DLC Pack car neither from HP2010, The Run or MW2012, italic text means that it could be a new car to be featured. Orange-red text means that it will be a DLC car for NFS Rivals. These cars that have been listed on the Racer, Cop or Both factions, finally appeared on the final version of the game, will be listed on the "Cars that finally appeared" list. For the alternate one with the infobox, see: User:TheDanishJGTCFanNerd/Sandbox Cars that finally appeared *McLaren F1 LM - cop *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV - cop *Bugatti Veyron Super Sport - cop As a Racer faction *''Lamborghini Aventador Roadster (2014)'' *Lamborghini Miura *''Pagani Zonda Revolucion (2013)'' *''Lamborghini Veneno Roadster'' *''Cadillac CTS (2014)'' *''Opel GT'' *Lamborghini Reventón Roadster *'Aston Martin DBS Volante' *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Special Edition (1977) (as DLC Pack) *''Pontiac Sunfire GXP'' (as DLC Pack) *Pontiac Solstice GXP (as DLC Pack) *'Lamborghini Aventador J' *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) (upgradeable vehicle) *''Ferrari 430 Scuderia'' *Ariel Atom 500 *'BMW M3 GTR (Race)' *Nissan GT-R Egoist *'Hennessey Venom Spyder' *Audi A1 clubsport quattro *Porsche 918 RSR *'Maserati MC12' *Toyota Supra (tuneable vehicle with a maximum top speed of 340 km/h when fully upgraded) *'Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse' *'Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) V-Spec II' (tuned) *'Nissan 350Z' (tuned) *'Lamborghini Sesto Elemento' *''McLaren F1 Longtail'' *Nissan 200SX (S14) (tuned vehicle) *Nissan 240SX (S13) (tuned vehicle) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss Edition *Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (as DLC Pack) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Roadster Final Edition (as DLC Pack) *Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster (as DLC Pack) *Alfa Romeo 8C Spider (as DLC Pack) *Lamborghini Murciélago LP650-4 Roadster (as DLC Pack) *''Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR-X'' (as DLC Pack) *'Alfa Romeo MiTo QV' (as DLC Pack) *''Ferrari FXX'' (as DLC Pack) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 *Hummer H1 Alpha *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque *Audi RS 3 Sportsback *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Volkswagen Scirocco R *Alfa Romeo 4C *Caterham Superlight R500 *Spyker C8 Aileron Spyder *Saleen SS5 Raptor *Saleen S7 Twin Turbo *''SSC Tuatara'' (as DLC Pack) As a Cop faction *''Porsche Cayenne'' - Patrol *BMW M3 Coupé - Patrol *Aston Martin V12 Vantage - Enforcer *Mazda RX-7 FD - Patrol *Jaguar XKR-S - Enforcer *Jaguar F-Type - Patrol *'Gumpert Apollo' - Undercover *Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 - Enforcer *Mazda RX-8 (2009) (upgradeable vehicle) - Patrol *Nissan 370Z (Z34) - Patrol *McLaren F1 - Undercover *Subaru Cosworth Impreza STI CS400 - Patrol *BMW Z4 sDrive35iS - Patrol *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport (proof) - Undercover *Audi A4 (S4) - Patrol *BMW 1 Series M Coupé - Patrol *BMW 135i Coupé - Patrol *Porsche Panamera Turbo S - Undercover *Ford Fiesta ST - Patrol *Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S - Enforcer *Maserati GT MC Stradale - Undercover *Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera - Undercover *Nissan GT-R SpecV (R35) - Undercover *Porsche 911 GT3 (991) - Enforcer *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) - Enforcer *Volkswagen Scirocco - Patrol *Lamborghini Reventón - Undercover *Spyker C8 Aileron - Enforcer As in both factions *'Pagani Zonda R' *''Ferrari F40'' *''Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (2014)'' *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series *''Dodge Dart (2013)'' *''Lexus IS 350 F Sport '14'' *Pagani Zonda Cinque *'Lamborghini Diablo SV' *'Aston Martin DBS' *Lexus IS-F *Lamborghini Countach *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *''Honda NSX (NA2)'' **For the Racer, it will be a tuneable vehicle with bodykits and spoilers. **For the Cop, it will be a vehicle that can be upgraded to a maximum top speed of 328 km/h. *Nissan Silvia S15 **For the Racer, it will be a tuneable vehicle with bodykits and spoilers. **For the Cop, it will be a vehicle that can be upgraded to a maximum top speed of 314 km/h. *''Subaru BRZ'' **For the Racer, it will be a tuneable vehicle with bodykits and spoilers. **For the Cop, it will be a vehicle that can be upgraded to a maximum top speed of 316 km/h. *Audi TT RS *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR *'Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione' *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Pontiac GTO (2005) *BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution **For the Racer, it will be a tuneable vehicle with bodykits and spoilers. **For the Cop, it will be a vehicle that can be upgraded to a maximum top speed of 330 km/h. *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *'Porsche 911 (GT2)' *''BMW M5 (F10)'' *Cadillac CTS-V Coupé *''Aston Martin V12 Vantage S'' *Gumpert Apollo S *Spyker C12 Zagato *Lotus Elise 111R *Ford Focus RS500 *Chevrolet Cobalt SS (2008) **For the Racer, it will be a tuneable vehicle. **For the Cop, it will be a upgradeable vehicle with a maximum top speed of 314 km/h. *Porsche 911 Targa 4S Unknown faction *''De Tomaso Pantera'' *Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 (because it's a Hatchback) *Lotus Exige S (depending if it could be a racer, cop or in both factions) If you have a request, post a comment below. Category:Blog posts